


下次来我家吧

by M45



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 18:58:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17813642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M45/pseuds/M45
Summary: 大仓忠义与锦户亮的午后三时。





	下次来我家吧

【一】

“亮！”

“啊？”他一个激灵过后两只胳膊肘顿在了双膝上，双手撑着脸，俯身去听刚刚叫他的女嘉宾要说些什么。  
“不是不是，是在叫‘谅’！”她慌乱解释一通，继续一脸幸福诉说着与自家发音和亮名字相同的老公的甜蜜。

锦户委屈着抿了一下嘴，而后一边一脸恍然大悟的样子化解着方才的尴尬，一边笑了出来。

锦户亮本来是有一搭没一搭听着不太感兴趣的话题，盯着监控器的画面险些要走了神。  
直到她听到正下方的女嘉宾说起晾晒衣服的事情。  
锦户觉醒了似的一边疯狂赞同，一边不经意朝着最左边的人望了一眼，见那个人没有同时望过来，悻悻转回了头。  
垂着眼余光里又扫到监控器，在他转回头面对前方时那个人正好望了过来，他也不好在此时再转过头去刻意跟那个人对视了。

锦户不懂为什么总是有这种时差，对方给的反应好像总是慢了一拍，很难做不到不约而同的对视这种事情。  
也或许那个人根本就不是跟他回忆起了同一件事，只是察觉到了视线，而后顺着视线的方向望了过来而已。

那是多久之前的事情呢？

觉得一切好像就在昨天，又好像已经隔了好多年，时间太久记不清具体。

印象里的阳光大概是春末夏初。

起初锦户亮一直反复回忆着，想努力记住那天的事情，恨不得每晚睡前都要再想一遍，生怕忘记了哪个细节。

可后来到了真正想要忘记的时候，才发现忘掉是一件比记住还要困难的功课。

 

【二】

那天大仓忠义本来是准备早点起床的，可是他睡得太晚，又做了个梦，现在说出来也只会被认为是个借口。

前一天晚上大仓忠义收拾屋子收拾到凌晨。

只是收拾堆满衣物的沙发，就花了三个小时之久，主要时间都花费在停下来惊叹自己每个季度的新品都买全了和分辨沙发上的衣服究竟是洗干净了之后收衣服堆上去的还是穿过一次就扔上去的；厨房墙壁上一直懒得祛除的油污，也清理得干干净净；分出来的厨房垃圾里多半是能够整齐叠放在一起的塑料碗；半跪在地上擦了两次马桶才心满意足，即使平常已经打扫得很干净了。

锦户敲门的时候他匆忙跑到门前，然后又站定，长长的呼了一口气之后一脸平静的样子开了门。  
见锦户亮露牙笑着把礼物高高提到脸旁的位置，大仓也藏不住内心的喜悦笑了出来，他分不清是因为锦户拿着的那瓶酒，还仅仅是因为他来了。

锦户探着头向门内望了望，发出了：“整理的好干净啊……”的感叹。

“没事，不用换鞋。”大仓忠义虽然这么说，还是拿出了一双事先准备好的拖鞋放在锦户亮面前。

他想也没想就换上了。

大小刚好。

“小亮穿着果然可爱，我看到的时候就觉得你穿一定很可爱。”大仓一边说着一边引锦户进屋。  
锦户亮见对方脸上洋溢着的笑容跟给儿子寻到了媳妇的亲妈似的，也没说什么，低下头盯着脚上的拖鞋看着，毛绒绒的，是挺可爱。

“小亮也还没吃午饭吧？”大仓忠义问过后看了看挂在墙上的钟，下午三点，也不知道问得究竟恰不恰当。

他好像一眼看出了大仓的尴尬。

大仓没想到对方害羞笑了一下，低头又抬眼看着他，轻轻点了一下头小声说：“嗯……其实我也还没吃。”

“那我来做饭。”大仓说完，见锦户没回答，知道他肯定也是一觉睡到出门前，就算是默认可以开始做饭了。

“家里还有酥炸粉。”他还没问锦户想吃什么，就先说了这句话。  
“应该是还有鸡肉，”他一边翻着冰箱一边转过头看了看锦户皱着眉有些惊讶的眼神，接着说：“哦，是我本来准备用来做咖喱的。”

“你平常不是都煮牛肉咖喱的吗？”锦户话到嘴边，想了想还是没问出口来，只迎合着说了句好。

大仓拿着锅铲打了好大一个哈欠，没多久也听到锦户的哈欠声。

他故意打趣锦户：“小亮刚才是不是盯着我看了，要不然怎么会也跟着打哈欠？”

锦户一时语塞，也不知该不该承认，磨蹭半天只挤出一句又气又急的：“我没有！”

 

【三】

“唔！这个！！！”第一口下去之后，锦户嘴里的鸡块还没嚼烂，鼓着腮帮子一直激烈地指着盘子，鸡肉充足的汁水快从微微翘起的嘴角渗出来。大仓看着锦户眼睛忽闪忽闪的，知道他是想说好吃。

不小心碰到装咖喱盘子的时候，两个人本来都想去补救一下的。谁也没想到不补救还好，一补救更是洒到两个人衣服上都是。

谁也没说话，安静到锦户能够看到眼前阳光下细小灰尘漂浮的样子。大仓看看锦户，又看看手上的盘子，索性舔了一口粘到手背上的咖喱，假装品着味道说了句：“我觉得我做的比外面卖的好吃。”

锦户也就学着他的样子舔了一下手指认真说道：“我也觉得，还有炸鸡也是。”  
大仓听完这句没憋住一下子笑了出来。  
好像他只要笑了的话，周围人都会被感染着笑起来。

趁着锦户被逗笑的间隙，他把手背上的咖喱一把抹到了锦户脸上。  
锦户迅速下意识用食指将脸上的酱汁蹭下来看了看，慢慢地一口把指尖的酱汁都吮吸干净。

大仓的耳边满满都是对方吮吸手指的声响，指尖与舌尖交缠着，引得他想伸手用拇指帮锦户把脸上都擦干净，没想锦户自然的转头躲开了。

他也识趣转身伸了个懒腰：“今天阳光真好啊，还有点小风，正好把衣服洗了。”

 

【四】

“有叫客人帮忙来你家洗衣服的吗？”

也许是在一起工作了太长时间，晒衣服也能配合默契。大仓将衣架递给他，锦户将衣服套好抖开，夹上了夹子递回给大仓。  
大仓踮一踮脚，就挂好了。锦户嫌他麻烦，问他怎么不用晾衣杆。大仓随口说用晾衣杆更麻烦吧，看着锦户停下手上的动作质疑地望着他，只好告诉他其实自己也不知道晾衣杆放哪儿去了，反正伸手就能挂上去。

等到晒第二批衣服的时候，锦户提议：“我们换一下，这次我来晒你来夹上夹子。”  
大仓抬头看了看上方，又看了看锦户，跟每次醉酒后似的细碎的不断摇着头，还没说出一个字，锦户便气得只想打他。

锦户偏偏就要逞强，然后他踮起脚要晒的时候一个重心不稳，被差点被地上残余的一点肥皂水滑倒了。

他就像踩到了一个又轻又软的肥皂泡，不如说这整个下午，对锦户来说都像个肥皂泡一般，透过阳光折射着各色不真实的光。

本来是快要稳下来了，大仓却想扶住他，没想到大仓重心更不稳，摔倒在了锦户身上。  
斑斓的大理石地面上又硬又凉，午后渐渐温和的阳光通过大理石地面反射出来的光，显得锦户眼中闪闪发亮，大仓看着他阳光下细长的睫毛微微被浸湿，看着他深邃的眉眼，无辜的眼角快要挤出一滴泪，才发现锦户的手不小心压到了阳台地上的绿植。

此时的锦户尴尬得说不出话来。

“你稍等一下我去拿药箱。”他匆匆忙忙从阳台进房间的时候也差点滑到，锦户憋着笑不敢发出声音来。

地板打蜡也打得太过了一点，这么大的地方，不知道昨天晚上他只是给地板打蜡这一项，就做到多晚。

大仓半蹲在他身旁扭着酒精棉球的盖子，锦户看向他，对阳台角落努了努嘴：“原来你还养着它们。”

“对啊，养很久了，我很长情吧？”

见锦户没有回应，只是盯着盆栽出了神，大仓继续说：“看起来都是刺，其实也还挺脆弱的，”他看了看对方，“我说的是被压坏的植物……”

没等大仓说完，锦户一把夺过他手上的酒精棉球与创可贴。

“我也比你更会处理伤口。”

 

【五】

大仓看着他嘴里咬着创可贴，左手用塑料镊子取出一棵棉球擦拭着自己执拗的样子直想笑。  
创可贴的外包装意料之内的没多久就被锦户的口水打湿，大仓歪着头看他，认真起来的锦户半张着嘴，已经被打湿一部分的创可贴黏在他的下唇上没有掉下来，鼻尖因刚才令人差点哭出来的疼痛还泛着一点红，上睫在眼下扫出一片阴影，眼底被激出的泪水已经湿润了整个眼球。

大仓也以为自己本来只是想逗着他将他口中创可贴一口咬过来。慢慢靠近的时候，锦户早已轻轻闭上了双眼，他也没顾得上什么创口贴，伸出舌尖试探着舔了舔锦户上唇的那颗痣。

谁也不记得那个小小的创可贴是什么时候飘到地上去的。

他的嘴唇比想象中柔软，像窗外吹来的带着一点温热的初夏的风，大仓只是蜻蜓点水般啄了一下，锦户的鼻息明显加重了些。  
大仓将他抱上沙发，用鼻尖蹭过他的鼻头，锦户撒娇似的主动吻得更深。

原来大仓的身体如此温暖。

沙发上还垫着之前洗好收下来还没叠起的衣服，衣服架子都还没一一取下，硌得锦户瘦削的背部生疼。

大仓的心脏激烈地跳动着，在看似平静的外表下。  
这种跳动的感觉蔓延到脖颈，然后爬上耳根，让他想起酒后的眩晕，可今天的他滴酒未沾。

“小忠……等一下，窗帘……”天色渐暗，落地窗上隐约能看见反射出来的两个人的身影。

“没关系，这么高的地方，外面看不见的，能看见我们的只有我们自己。”二人对着玻璃站起身来。大仓在他耳边轻轻说着，舔舐着他耳垂的同时对着玻璃掀起了锦户的上衣，用手拨弄着乳首，锦户别过头去，从喉咙深处微微颤抖着递出来的“啊…”声带着喘息，还沾染着口腔内湿润的空气。

锦户听到了自己腰带被解开的声音。

大仓从锦户身后细碎的吻着他的脖颈，一只搭在他的腰间，另一只手顺着人鱼线摩挲着直到内裤中，将他的挺立握在了手中。  
锦户感受也到了身后正好顶在臀上的硬物，便隔着一层薄薄的布料扭动着腰配合。

“小亮也摸摸我吧……”

锦户的牛仔外套轻易的就被他褪下了，而锦户在帮他的时候一不小心笑出声来：“我说这个裤子还真显瘦啊……”他指了指侧边的异色。

大仓也不知是不是生气了，没回答他，只是用手将锦户的头按在了自己胯间，这意料之外的一下直抵到锦户的喉咙口。锦户呜咽一声挤出了眼泪，像是要吐出来，喉咙却紧紧地向内缩，突如其来的快感使大仓的身体不由得抽搐了一下。

“你是不是又剃了毛？”锦户含过整个硬物后抬头望他，他看着他问着，然后伸出舌头，轻轻将那一根弯曲的毛捻出来，而后又俯下身将他一口吞下，舌尖绕过顶部的时候，大仓哼出了声。

他不知道大仓是哪儿来的润滑剂，锦户像只刚出生还站不稳的小鹿趴在沙发上，膝盖压出衣架的印子来，泛着粉色。  
大仓一只手揉捏着锦户的臀部，另一边扶住锦户的胯，进去的时候锦户一边忍不住回头看他，一边说着：“啊…等一下…”

锦户柔软的内壁将他深深吸入，锦户哼叫着的时候又像是要蠕动着把它硬生生推出来。大仓轻轻附身去舔舐他眼角的泪，回给他一个温柔的吻，锦户便呻吟着一直索要着吻不愿放开。

结束后衣服又被弄脏了，大仓索性将沙发上衣服都用手胡乱拨到地上，屈膝从身后抱住锦户，锦户像只受惊的兔子，被他紧紧环在怀中。

 

【六】

两个人醒来的时候，已经是深夜。锦户被压到有点喘不过气来，这才用胳膊肘弄醒了大仓。

他没睡醒似的慢慢眨着眼，提出要出去喝酒，锦户的眼睛望了望自己送来的那一瓶，大仓一下就明白过来，却还是说了句：“难得，出门一起喝吧，而且……家里也没有火腿和芝士了。”

明明有不常用的酥炸粉，却没有常吃的火腿与芝士，还有……意料之外的润滑剂。  
让锦户又一次的欲言又止。

入夜的风相较白天还是凉得透心。  
大仓戴起帽子抱着胸走着，在他旁边的锦户明明被风吹到缩起了脖子，却又在大仓侧过身望向他的时候一脸没事的样子直起了脖子来。  
“啊，还是好冷！”又刮起一阵风的时候锦户索性不假装了。

大仓一把搂住了他的肩。

“这样就没那么冷了。”

他抬眼望大仓，大仓却只看着前面，没有侧过头来看他的表情。

“干嘛……”走了一段，锦户才问。  
“怕你走丢。”大仓依旧看着前方的路，搂着没放。  
“你家附近我怎么会走丢？”锦户噘起嘴嘟囔，一边大力耸肩想要挣开他。

“可你不是第一次来吗？”

 

【七】

锦户甚至为了一个小小的抱枕开始纠结了，好像放在沙发上显得抱枕也太多了，可是拿下来又觉得看起来哪里不对。  
他后悔上次嘲笑大仓忠义像个第一次迎接男朋友来家里的小女生，现在的他自己跟那个时候的那个人又有什么区别呢？

在收到大仓发来的：“不好意思啊今天，因为突然有事不能来了，抱歉抱歉(＞人＜；)”后，锦户一个人坐在沙发上想着：

这种关系究竟算作什么？

 

【八】

这样，算作是在一起了吧？

锦户亮想。

默默戴着的情侣款，锦户怕被人发现，又害怕根本没有人会发现。

好不容易被发现了，也只是被问：“亮不是不喜欢别人跟你买一样的吗？我上次看你的好看跟你买了一样的你不开心了吧……还说了好多次。”

“啊，不同色的话就完全没关系。”

要是两个人可以住在一起就好了，他这样幻想着，明里暗里的，也偶尔在他面前提一下。  
要是能够住在一起的话，就一起养只狗吧。  
那个时候的大仓回答说：“不养什么宠物也没有关系，只要早上醒过来的时候，身边是你温柔的笑脸，就很幸福了。”

可大仓再也没有让他再去自己家里，锦户偶尔发消息给他说不如下次来我家，也迟迟没有得到过回复。  
想要像以前那样跟他说会儿话，大仓好像发现了他要过来似的马上去找别人搭话，锦户看到，心里明白，就走也不走过去了。

他开始有点庆幸两个人没有住在一起，也更庆幸没有一起养只狗，不然要是习惯有他在了，被养着的那个孩子一定会每天每天在门口等着他，等一个等不来的人太寂寞了。

大仓还是会“小亮、小亮”的甜甜的叫着，或许是因为习惯。  
可当锦户靠近的时候，他却又总是躲开。  
有时候指示牌上明明写着“锦户君”，大仓也会在顺着差点读出第一个音后马上改口成“小亮”。

锦户觉得，大仓忠义一定不懂孤独和寂寞的区别吧？

下了班的锦户有赴不完的约，一点也不孤独。

 

【九】

他换香水了，锦户从他身边经过的时候再也没有闻到过那一天，那个下午他身上的味道，现在只剩下淡淡的洗衣液香气，也许是谁不再让他喷香水了。

锦户看到桌上几瓶香水之中跟他一样的那瓶，从中间取出来拿在手上，旁边的瓶子被撞得七零八落发出丁零当啷的声响，像多米诺骨牌崩塌的那一刻。

有几次他想把它砸到地上摔成粉碎，通常又只是拿在手上看了看就放了回去，再乖乖地把瓶子排列整齐，看起来跟原来也没什么区别。

“大仓。”

锦户亮开始这样称呼对方的时候，看到对方愣了一下，而后还是应了声。  
锦户知道这个时候的大仓一定不敢来问他为什么不叫他“小忠”了，但他又希望对方能过来问一句为什么。

再后来大仓忠义大概是习惯了这个称呼，也就无所谓什么问不问的了。

 

【十】

有时候锦户亮回忆起那天下午的事情，会觉得，那是一个梦吗？  
那件事好像就只有自己一个人知道一样，就像在一个午后迷迷糊糊的不小心睡着，在半梦半醒之间有一个距离醒来很近的梦，让人分不清真假，然后看看手表，才睡了半个小时而已。

有天他从睡梦中惊醒来，不熟悉的大床上旁边不熟悉的面孔用指尖顺着他的胸肌一直滑到手臂，发着嗲问他：“你梦里都还在工作的吗？叫了好多声同事的名字吧。”

他坐起身来，扶着额哑着嗓子只吼了一句：

“滚。”

女人熟练地穿好衣服，迅速收拾好东西拎起了包，头也没回小步走出了酒店房间，门被打开又带上的时候他看着一片光明化作越来越细的线，伴着高跟鞋逐渐远去的声响直至消失不再刺眼，房间又暗了下来。

 

【十一】

休息室里原是一片欢闹的，直到锦户坐到桌前的沙发上。

大仓的手机落在桌面上，一条消息正好回复过来。  
短信铃声响起来的时候，锦户吓了一跳，一眼扫到了垫在手机下的杂志。有个瘦小的身影猫着腰悄悄走过来马上抽走了他放在桌上本来想对大仓恶作剧的杂志。

原来有了别人住在他家啊。  
锦户脑内的失落多于混乱。

他不知道大仓是词不达意还是言不由衷，听不下去大仓那些连解释与交代都算不上的话语，心里暗自决定不再与那个人亲近，反正周围人也看不出端倪。

 

【十二】

“亮，你有要对大仓说的话吗？”  
“啊？”  
“哦，他要上节目了，一个人，正好在收集成员要对他说的话，对他的评价什么的也都可以吧。”

锦户想了想，还是认真写下了：

“下次来我家吧。”

END


End file.
